Corte de cabello
by Viirgil
Summary: Ichigo necesita un corte de cabello ¿Rukia podrá ayudarlo con eso? One-shot Ichiruki :3


**Hola n.n**

 **Soy nueva en esto así que espero les guste**

 **PD: esto fue inspirado en que Tite dijo que Ichigo odia ir a la peluquería xD**

 **Aclaración: Bleach no es mío :C**

CORTE DE CABELLO.

Ichiruki 3

Estaba a punto de terminar la escuela, una clase más y de ahí, un hermoso y largo fin de semana, todo parecía ir perfectamente, incluso este fin de semana en particular no le parecía molestar la presencia de la enana en su casa.

Ichigo suspiro, hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía paz y tranquilidad, ese viernes ni siquiera un mísero hollow había aparecido en ciudad Karakura, suspiro otra vez y entonces notó algo extraño, algo que había arruinado su fin de semana perfecto.

Camino a casa Ichigo parecía más molesto de lo usual, es decir, bastante, pero Rukia no podía encontrar la razón, hace unos minutos estaba bien incluso sonriente y así de la nada había vuelto su ceño fruncido, decidió averiguar un poco:

— ¿Qué pasa?— cuestionó tratando de ser amable

Pero Ichigo se limitó a gruñir sin siquiera voltear a verla, ¡Genial! había intentado ser amable y eso se había ganado, estúpido cabeza hueca, como si realmente le importara, vivía con el ceño fruncido, lo único que le apetecía ahora era llegar a casa y no volverle a dirigirle la palabra en todo el fin de semana.

—Volvimos— anunció Ichigo al llegar a casa, pero les contesto solo el viento — ¿Qué ray...?

Justo antes de terminar la maldición que estaba lanzando, Ichigo observó que Yuzu y Karin habían dejado una nota:

 _Fuimos de campamento con Naru, volveremos el lunes para la escuela._

Maldijo en voz baja y se dispuso a decírselo a Rukia, pero Rukia había subido ya a su habitación, evidentemente molesta, le importo poco aunque no pudo evitar el sentimiento de culpabilidad por haber ignorado a Rukia de aquella manera cuando había tenido un momento de amabilidad e interés, aun así subió a su habitación dispuesto a recuperar lo que fuera que hubiera quedado de su fin de semana perfecto.

— ¡Ichigo!— Rukia entró como un rayo por la puerta— Hay un menos grande cerca de aquí, vamos

Al segundo siguiente ambos estaban vestidos de shinigami listos para combatir al menos, avanzaron según las indicaciones de Rukia aunque el ambiente aún era bastante tenso entre ellos ¿por qué? siempre solían enojarse y pelearse por todo, solo que generalmente ambos se hacían de palabras y posteriormente ambos intentaban olvidar lo que cada uno había dicho, está vez había sido diferente, había sido ley de hielo por parte de ambos, Ichigo sintió culpabilidad otra vez porque él había tenido bastante culpa esta vez, estaba a punto de disculparse cuando el menos apareció, los había vencido numerosas veces así que no le preocupaba demasiado, levanto su espada y justo cuando iba a atestar el golpe final algo le cubrió la vista dejándole completamente vulnerable, Rukia entró en acción y le salvo de una muerte segura, como el mismo lo habría hecho por ella.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso, Ichigo?— cuestionó un poco furiosa— Me apostaría que has derrotado esas cosas decenas de veces y nunca habías bajado la guardia de esa manera.

—Lo sé— murmuró Ichigo

— ¡No sé cuál sea tu maldito problema pero no puedes dejar que eso te afecte en la batalla!— estalló Rukia en gritos

— ¡Lo sé!— dijo Ichigo gritando también e inmediatamente calló y aparto la mirada, estaba siendo injusto con Rukia otra vez —Es solo que...—

— ¿Qué?— pregunto Rukia con brusquedad

Aunque Rukia no quisiera admitirlo en voz alta, la curiosidad de qué es lo que podría estar molestando a Ichigo de ese modo la estaba matando.

—Necesito un corte de cabello

— ¿Qué?— está vez la cara de Rukia se tornó de confusión —Ichigo estoy hablando en serio.

—También estoy hablando en serio— replicó Ichigo y añadió con una sonrisita irónica que iba perfectamente con la situación— Eso fue lo que obstruyó mi visión

—Bien, necesitas un corte de cabello, ¿Por qué no vas a la peluquería?— cuestionó Rukia divertida

—Porque es bastante molesto que pregunten siempre la razón de que mi cabello sea naranja, usualmente Yuzu no hace esas preguntas y lo corta pero está en un campamento— bufó

El enojo de Rukia se esfumo y estalló en carcajadas, _idiota_ , pensó.

Una razón más por la que Ichigo odiaba que Yuzu saliera era que no había que comer, les había dejado comida, por supuesto, pero habían arrasado con ella, suspiró sin nada más que pudiera hacer, ya había anochecido así que comprarían comida mañana, subió las escaleras directo a su habitación y le sorprendió de todas las maneras posibles ver a Rukia allí con unas tijeras en la mano.

— ¿Pero qué...?— cuestionó incrédulo

Rukia sonrió —No podemos dejar que tu cabello color raro interfiera en las batallas

Ichigo bufó —Creí haberte dicho que no voy a la peluquería para que precisamente ¡no critiquen mi jodido cabello!

Ignorando olímpicamente su comentario Rukia le indicó que se sentara al borde de la cama, para poder estar a su altura, Ichigo sonrió socarrón.

— ¿Por qué no consigues una escalera, enana?

Y con un fuerte empujón, Rukia hizo que se sentara de golpe —No querrás decir eso mientras manejo unas tijeras.

Ichigo no tuvo más opción que relajarse dejando que Rukia cortara el exceso de cabello, en esa posición con la cabeza gacha y sentado al borde de la cama, ella era tan solo media cabeza más alta que él, el sustituto observó cómo lentamente caían mechones de pelo naranja al suelo.

—Enana, está posición es en extremo incómoda— murmuró Ichigo al cabo de unos diez minutos

—Calla

— ¿Tienes experiencia en cortar cabello si quiera?— volvió a cuestionar el pelinaranja

Rukia lo pensó un momento y luego se encogió de hombros— Le corto el cabello a nii-sama a veces

—Entonces no

De un momento a otro la pelinegra pasó las tijeras muy cerca de la piel del sustituto lo cual lo hizo callar de golpe.

—Rukia, en serio esto está matando mi cuello— Ichigo elevo de golpe la cabeza y quedo, sin querer a la altura de las clavículas de Rukia, tragó sonoramente.

Era innegable que habían creado a lo largo del tiempo lazos muy fuertes, era innegable que se querían al punto de poder dar la vida por el otro, él lo sabía pero aparte de eso, él no sabía que le atraía, maldita sea le atraía de una manera increíble, en prueba de ello estaba el hecho de que no podía quitar la vista de las clavículas,

Rukia se sintió desfallecer cuando los dedos de Ichigo rozaron su pierna, un pequeño roce accidental pero que había sido suficiente para arrebatarle el aliento, pronto se dio cuenta que aquel roce no estaba ni cerca de ser accidental había sido a propósito, deliberado, para que el sustituto pudiera evaluar sus posibilidades de lo que iba a hacer a continuación, una de sus manos se cerró sobre su cintura mientras la otra viajaba hacia su mano, quitándole las tijeras, su respiración salió pesada acompañada de una risa y es que para Ichigo la seguridad lo era todo y no le sorprendía que le tuviera miedo a aquellas tijeras en sus manos, pero no se atrevió a pronunciar palabra, solo se mantuvo expectante a los movimientos del chico frente a ella.

Al menos Rukia no le había rechazado y le gustaba pensar que era porque quería esto también y no porque el shock la había dejado inmóvil, por fin reunió el valor suficiente para poder verla a la cara, sabía que la expresión de su rostro dictaría el destino, cuando por fin sus ojos se conectaron, Ichigo se perdió en las profundidades violetas, luego sonrió porque en esos ojos no había ni una pizca de rechazo, él sabía que no había nada que se interpusiera en ese momento, ni el estúpido de Renji, ni Inoue, ni siquiera la sociedad de almas, este momento era suyo, este momento donde ninguno de los dos recordaba como respirar y ansiaban con locura el roce de los labios del otro.

Los labios de Ichigo impactaron los de ella con más fuerza de la que había esperado, había soñado tanto tiempo con ese beso y no se acercaba a lo que estaba sintiendo, los labios de Ichigo eran impecables y solo pudo atinar a enterrar los dedos en su cabello naranja mientras las manos de él se centraban en su espalda baja, sintió los labios del naranja recorrer su labio inferior al tiempo que soltaba un leve gruñido, su respiración se entrecorto pues los sentimientos que había ocultado tan bien recorrían sus venas como si fueran electrificando todo a su paso, quemando, tanto que tuvo la necesidad de decir algo que abarcara todo el amor y la atracción que sentía

-Ichigo ...

—Rukia…— Su corazón se detuvo un instante al escuchar el modo en el que había pronunciado su nombre, Ichigo la quería, la quería

—Onii-chan— una voz retumbo en la silenciosa casa— Onii-chan ¿Dónde estás? La voz avanzó por las escaleras.

La puerta se abrió de golpe

—Onii-chan, olvide que hoy era tu corte de cabello— exclamo Yuzu distraída, ajena totalmente a las respiraciones agitadas de ambos shinigamis.


End file.
